


Truth or Dare with Hope’s Peak Academy!

by SoftAngelKisses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween edition, Happy Halloween, I can’t write these characters well pls, Lewdness, M/M, Might change some tags as time goes on, Miu’s Dirty Mouth, Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Truth or Dare, kind of a crackfic, shits and giggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAngelKisses/pseuds/SoftAngelKisses
Summary: It’s October 31st, known as Halloween! There’s a party being thrown by the one and only Byakuya Togami at a huge mansion he owns.Let’s see the shenanigans that goes down when Class 77, 78, and 79 play a good ol’ game of Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Soda Kazuichi, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Truth or Dare with Hope’s Peak Academy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Danganronpa fanfic, so if I’m not exactly accurate with some of the characters, I apologize. 
> 
> Happy Halloween, by the way! This is a special fanfic because why not? Halloween is awesome! I’m splitting this into 4 parts most likely because of how long it is. This is all for shits and giggles— and I might get some things wrong.
> 
> But I do hope you enjoy anyway!

It was the day of Halloween. The day where everyone would dress up in costumes and go trick or treating, the day people go to Halloween-themed parties and dances the night away, or the day people simply went out to scare people because they could.

Himiko was a little nervous about it all. She looks at herself in the mirror, unsure if she wants to go out like this. Her costume is a bit… weird, I guess you could say. A costume you would- never really see her wearing. A costume- could she even consider this a costume? She originally wanted to just go as an all powerful mage, hence her ultimate talent, but everyone in her friend group had decided for everyone that they should pick a costume that would be… probably the polar opposite of their actual talent. 

She ran her fingers across the white fabric on her tiny arms and circled the ends of her white cuffs, then bringing it to the checkered scarf that hung loosely around her neck, the short white skirt that had ridges ends to it, her black and white thigh-highs, her black/purple shoes, and then the hat that sat atop her head, and to finish it off, the long black cape that draped from her very back. She looked nervous… why did she even THINK of dressing up as  _ him _ ? What was she thinking? Everyone is going to laugh at her when they see—

Then her cellphone rang abruptly, slicing her thoughts of anxiety and self-contemplation. She walked over to her bed and picked up her phone, answering the call.

“Nyeh… hello?”

_ “Hey Yumeno! You ready ready reaaady?” _ It was Kaede.

Dread washed over the girl as she looked at her costume again before replying to the pianist. “A-Ah, uhm… I dunno… I feel like the costume I’m wearing is… uhm…”

_ “Yumeno, I’m sure whatever your costume is will be great! I mean, Tojo and Shirogane helped make these surprise costumes so whatever costume you’re wearing will be great!” _

She wasn’t sure if dressing up like a certain someone is exactly… “great”, per-say. 

“Nyeh… I guess so…”

_ “Great! Meet you in 5, kay? See you then!!” _

Himiko sighed, putting her phone down and looking into the mirror. 

_ Well, it’s now or never, Himiko… _

Himiko straightens her cap, grabs her phone, places it inside her pocket, then leaves the premises.

-

  
  


Himiko soon met around the park where the night cast over her town like a blanket. She saw some kids running around- but it took a bit before she could find her group of friends. She saw Kaede, Tsumugi, Gonta, Tenko, Kirumi, Angie, Miu, Kiibo, and Ryoma. She was sort of surprised to see Ryoma here… maybe Kaede dragged him along, or something. 

She nervously strolled over to the group, tapping Kaede on her shoulder and looking down with her fingers folded. Kaede turned and saw Himiko… she grinned and said,

“Yumeno-san! Oh my goodness, your costume is amazing! What are you supposed to be?” It looked like Kaede was dressed up as a pop star. She looked very cute; her outfit was mostly pink. It had a few blue and white accents to it. She also has star stickers under one of her eyes, which is pretty cute. She also has a microphone prop too!

Himiko looked up. “A-A-Ah… uhm… I-I’m s-supposed to be—“

“YUUMENOO-CHAAAAN!!!”

Ah, here she comes.

Himiko felt her whole body squish against another’s. She knew exactly who she was being squished against too. “Aaaaah- Ch-Chabashira-san… hey…”

Tenko lets go and grins. Tenko’s costume was pretty… surprising. It was pretty similar to Rantaro’s everyday wear, but more girly. 

Tenko starts to check out her costume.!“You look so amazing! You look like—“ then she stopped and stared straight at her. Kaede also stared, pretty surprised by her costume.

“Ah… Yumeno-san… are you supposed to be…?”

“Y-Yeah- but it’s- uhm… my own spin, I guess. Do not judge me!” Her cheeks reddened out of embarrassment.

“Excuse me Yumeno-chan, but… why  _ him _ ?” Tenko asked.

Well, she didn’t exactly HAVE an answer for that. She just thought of… him, so this is the costume she’s wearing. 

Tsumugi came over to the group with a cheery smile on her face. “Ah, I see the costumes held up well! Yours was definitely something I never thought I’d be creating with Tojo-san,Yumeno-san!”

“Nyeeh- Shirogane!”

“But you all look amazing!” Tsumugi folded her hands. Himiko looked at Tsumugi in search of a costume but… to her luck, she didn’t see her wearing one.

She then asked, “Shirogane, why aren’t you wearing a costume?”

And with that, she replied, “Ah, this is my costume.”

She was in her regular clothes. Not an interesting costume, to be honest. 

“Ah, Yumeno-san, you know how Shirogane is a cosplayer? Well since she’s doing the complete opposite, she’s not dressing up at all!” Kaede explained.

“Haha, yeah. I can’t cosplay real people because… you know what happens, riiight? Haha.”

“Yeaaah… that cospox. Ain’t good whatsoever.”

“Mhm!” Ah, so that explains why Tsumugi isn’t wearing a costume. It makes perfect sense. The Ultimate Cosplayer cosplaying wouldn’t be the opposite of her talent, so it works for her not to dress up and just be in her regular clothes.

Ah, and just in, Rantaro, Shuichi, Kokichi, Maki, and Kaito arrive. Himiko immediately spotted Kokichi and quickly hid behind Kaede. Kaede waved to her friends, greeting them all.

“Heya, Akamatsu-saaann!.” Kokichi said, putting up finger guns.

“Hey Ouma-kun. Hm- what are YOU supposed to be?”

“I’m a detective, d’uh!” Kokichi grinned. Kaede looked at his getup. It was like he legit just switched clothes with Shuichi- although instead of his coat being all black, it was a shade of grey with lighter grey lines running across it. It resembled Shuichi in a way.

Shuichi had walked up to the two and greeted them. Shuichi had all black and white, which only had to mean that…

“Shumai’s a criminal!” Kokichi shouted.

“Aha, yeah… obviously…” Shuichi scratched his nape, chuckling sheepishly. The pianist took a good look at his costume then gave him a warm smile. “You sure do look like a criminal. Keep it up and you might actually be one.” Shuichi was a bit surprised. Kaede quickly saved her butt by saying it was a joke, then they laughed it off. 

Kaede then turned to look at Himiko who was cowering behind her. “Yumeno-san, why don’t you show them your costume?”

_ Oh no… no no no. _

Himiko shook her head, gripping onto the fabric of Kaede’s costume tighter. This caught Kokichi’s attention, so he tried looking behind the pianist. Himiko immediately caught on and turned both her and Kaede around. Kokichi tried the other side and she rotated again. This kept happening for a bit before finally Kokichi saw only the back of her costume. Her long black cape covering most sightings of her costume. Although he recognized the hat… 

“Yumeno-chan… why are you hiding behind Kaede?”

She didn’t respond. Her heart pounded against her rib cage and beads of sweat came rolling down her face. Her stomach turning inside-out because of her anxiousness. She really wasn’t liking this idea of a ”costume” and wanted to change right away.

“Ohh- Yumeno-san! Let go!” Kaede pried Himiko’s hands off of her roughly which caused Himiko to tumble to the ground, landing on her bottom. It was then he finally saw her costume and… was very surprised at that too.

Kaede gasped. “Ah- I’m sorry, Yumeno-san!! Are you okay?” She lent a hand to her, to which she took and Kaede helped her stand up. She had almost forgotten the supreme leader staring at her with a surprised expression. She jumped and looked away, blushing in embarrassment. 

“....Who are you supposed to be?” He finally asked.

“N-N-Nyehh… u-uhmm…”

He stepped closer to her with his hands on his hips. Himiko stepped back a bit, startled. She… she didn’t wanna… but she kinda had to? I mean he’ll know if she’s lying, so….

“I’m… I’m a D.I.C.E member…”

“Hmmm???”

“A D-D.I.C.E member…!”

Kokichi rubbed the bottom of his chin, looking at her costume up and down. He already knew it was a lie because of the hat. 

“...That’s a lie! Nishishi~”

“Eh?! N-No it’s not!” 

“Yes it is! D.I.C.E members don’t wear—“ he placed his hand on the top of her hat. “—this hat! This is a hat of a supreme leader! Are you cosplaying me, Yumeno-chan? Hmmmm?”

“A-Ah- uhm… yeah…”

He pursed his lips, then he took the hat from her head and smacked the top of her head with it. She let out a Yelp and rubbed her head. “Ow! What was that for?”

He didn’t know why he did that honestly, so lying time!

“You didn’t have to hesitate! What, you thought I was going to make fun of you?”

Himiko looked away. “Yeah I did…” Kokichi placed the hat back and then said, “Well good because that was a lie! You look kinda weird. Of course you could never look as good as me, but wow you made your own spin to it— not creative at all since it’s the female uniform for D.I.C.E! Nishishi~!” 

Himiko just glared at him, crossing her arms and pouting. “Hey! I’m sure I look just as good as you!”

Well before they could continue, Kaede had yelled out for everyone’s attention. They all turned to her.

“Okay! I believe everyone is here. Are we ready to go?” Multiple people shouted yes. “Alrighty! Come on! Let’s go! Let’s go!” Kaede links arms with Shuichi, which surprised him a bit. Kokichi grinned and ran over to Rantaro to link arms with him, and then with Kaede. Kiibo did the same with Shuichi on the other side, as well as Miu with Kiibo. Tenko joined Rantaro’s left and with Himiko. Soon everyone else just linked and some of them just stayed behind them as they all walked to the Halloween party being hosted by Byakuya Togami.

-

Inside the party, everyone unlinked and started going their separate ways. Kaede, Shuichi, Rantaro, Tenko, Ryoma, Kirumi, Gonta, and a few others joined at a table near the back of this gigantic mansion. They all just chatted for a while- they also met some other friends such as Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi Souda, Chiaki Nanami, Sonia Nevermind, and Gundham Tanaka. They seemed to be hitting it off well.

Himiko wandered aimlessly throughout the mansion. Who knew that.. the one and only Affluent Progeny would be throwing a party for the Ultimates? Pretty nice of him to do, actually.

She walked… and walked… not really knowing what to do. It was so loud. Everyone was dressed up in costumes and were dancing. Some chilling against the wall and chatting. Himiko wondered… 

“Ah- HEY! Watch where you’re going, delusional girl!”

She didn’t realize she had bumped into The Ultimate Traditional Dancer, Hiyoko Saionji. She looks at her costume. It’s very… interesting. She wore dark, muted colors such as red, black.. well that was it. I guess she’s dressed up as a vampire.

“Nyeh- sorry…” she pulled the cap down to cover her eyes and began to walk away. Himiko didn’t want to deal with Hiyoko right now. She’s too much of a pain to deal with sometimes. 

It’s when Hiyoko made a comment about her costume that she suddenly stopped.

“What are you supposed to be? Wait, don’t tell me… Ouma-kun, right? Pffft— what a fangirl!”

The mage spun on her heel and pointed at her. “I am not a fangirl and I am not dressing up as Ouma-kun! This is just… the opposite of my talent and it’s my own spin on the Supreme Leader talent!”

Hiyoko sneered. “Yeah, more like ripoff!”

Himiko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I am not in the mood right now, Saionji-san… so please just… can you not?”

“I don’t care! This costume is hilarious and I’m gonna talk about how funny it is! Dressing up as the person you like is funny! It’s humorous!”

Himiko’s cheeks reddened. “N-Nyeh?! I-I don’t like him!”

“Yes you do! It’s so obvious that you do!”

“Nyehhh!! Sh-Shut up!” 

“Hmph- I’m done talking to you. You’re not worth my time right now! Bye, you delusional girl.” And the traditional dancer walked off, leaving Himiko there alone. She twiddled with her thumbs and stared at the floor for a while. She honestly didn’t wanna bother anyone really… she felt nervous.. so nervous she wanted to puke. 

The sound of multiple pairs of footsteps caused her to lookup; she saw people— no, everyone walking over to the table. Everyone has grabbed seats and were surrounding the one table she walked away from. Curious, she walked over to the table to see what was going on. 

“Okay fuckers! Since it’s Halloween night, I think it’s cool to play a good game… of Truth or Dare!” Miu announced, slamming the table.

A game of Truth or Dare? That… could only lead to one thing… or multiple. And knowing Miu, she’s bound to do something or force someone to do something incredibly lewd.

Yeah no, she’s not gonna join. She’s not gonna—

“Yumeno-chaaan!!! Here, sit next to me!!” Tenko shouted, waving her hand. A few heads turned to look at her. Okay, I guess she’s getting forced into the game as well, huh?

Himiko hesitantly walked towards the empty seat next to Tenko and plopped down beside her. She dreaded this, dreaded every single minute of this. She’s going to do something she shouldn’t, she just knows it.

“Alright, you fucks. I’m gonna start the game off. If you pussy out, you gotta go fucking play with yourself in the corner!”

“I don’t think we should do something like that, aha.” Nagito said, raising his hands a little.

“I said if you pussy out, you’re gonna fucking play with yourself!”

“Okay- okay, my apologies.”

Miu huffed then turned back at everyone. She looked for someone to ask and she looked at Chiaki and smirked. “Nanami-san!”

“Hm?”

“Truth or Dare?”


End file.
